The present invention relates to a clip for hanging articles such as ornaments on a tree or other articles which may be suspended from a display rack as found in jewelry stores, grocery stores, etc. There are presently available on the open market a variety of hooks, hangers and clip. However, none of the known hangers/clips are provided with a locking feature whereby the hanger is securely mounted to a supporting surface of some type. Additionally, the known devices are usually intended to hold only a single item.